A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for retaining and securing bolts.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to use a silicone rubber gasket as an elastically deformable barrier. For example, a valve cover gasket is used between a valve cover and an engine block. However, the assembly requires the steps of placing the valve cover gasket onto the engine block and the valve cover on top of it, then placing the bolts through the holes and securing the valve cover to the engine block. The current invention enables the assembler of the product to have the bolts securely fastened in the valve cover and valve cover gasket, before application to the engine block. In the previous art, the valve cover gasket simply had a hole permitting the bolt to pass through. The valve cover gasket was placed against the valve cover and the bolts were pushed through. The current invention allows the valve cover gasket and valve cover to be assembled beforehand, with the bolts fastening the valve cover and valve cover gasket together. For the purposes of this disclosure, the combination of a valve cover gasket and a valve cover, assembled together beforehand, will be referred to as the valve cover/valve cover gasket unit.
The valve cover/valve cover gasket unit can be assembled prior to being shipped to the automotive plant, and the bolts will be in a secure position, and will not become dislodged during shipping. Once the automotive plant receives the unit, they can simply place the unit onto the engine block and secure the bolts.
One known type of bolt retention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,902 to Belter. The Belter patent describes a metal gasket for sealing two metal surfaces together, wherein one of the apertures has a first inner diameter larger than the major diameter with a plurality of retainer tabs extending radially inwardly. However, the Belter patent does not disclose the use of nonmetallic materials or the use of a gasket carrier in conjunction with the gasket.
Another known bolt retaining device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,920 to Mockenhaupt. The Mockenhaupt patent describes a gasket having a bolt hole with one or more spaced beams which engage and grip a bolt and which resist removal of the bolt. However, the Mockenhaupt patent does not disclose the use of a gasket carrier with the gasket or the use of inwardly extending teeth.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved bolt retention device, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a new and improved bolt retention system includes a gasket carrier, the gasket carrier having multiple gasket carrier flanges, each flange having a second opening, the second opening, the second opening having a third diameter and inwardly facing teeth, the teeth having a first height, the gasket carrier being made of nylon, a gasket, the gasket having multiple flanges, each flange having a first opening, the gasket being made of rubber, the gasket enveloping the gasket carrier, the first and second openings being substantially aligned, and a bolt, the bolt having a first diameter and threads, the threads having a second diameter, the third diameter being less than the first diameter, the first height being less than the second diameter.
In accordance with another aspect of the current invention, the invention includes a gasket, the gasket having at least one first opening, a gasket carrier, the gasket carrier having at least one second opening, the at least one second opening having a third diameter, and connecting means for connecting the gasket, the gasket carrier and the associated cover, the connecting means having a first diameter, the third diameter being less than the first diameter.
In accordance with still another aspect of the current invention, the connecting means has threads, the threads having a second diameter, the first height being less than the second diameter, and the gasket envelopes the gasket carrier.
According to yet another aspect of the current invention, a method for retaining connecting means includes the steps of providing the connecting means, the connecting means having a first diameter, providing a gasket, the gasket having at least one first opening, providing a gasket carrier, the gasket carrier having at least one second opening, the second opening having a third diameter, the gasket carrier being elastically deformable, the third diameter being less than the first diameter, inserting the connecting means into the at least one first opening, and moving the connecting means through the at least one first opening and through the at least one second opening.
One advantage of the current invention is the significant increase in speed of the assembly.
Another advantage of the current invention is that the valve cover and valve cover gasket can be preassembled.
Still another advantage of the current invention is that process of assembling the gasket and bolts takes place in one pass.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.